contentment
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: "satisfacción" au no-masacre, semi-secuela de Blame Tradition / Itachi suponía que si podía mantener siempre este sentimiento, entonces todo estaba bien. / *le gasp!* Itachi x OC


**Bueeeeno. Aca con un pequeño oneshot. Es algo asi como una semi-secuela de mi fic "Blame Tradition", semi porque no se enfoca en Sasuke/Sakura, sino que en Itachi. Y un OC que les JURO salio de la nada.  
**

**Asi que, esto clasifica, como indica en el summary, un AU.  
**

**A/N: Para lo que no han visto mi profile, y no se han enterado. Estoy reeditando "Honesty", voy lento porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero a partir de Agosto tendre tiempo libre de sobra (con un poco de suerte) y puede que empiece a actualizar con capitulos nuevos. No prometo nada porque no quiero decepcionar a nadie.  
**

**LEVE TEMAS DE ADULTO. Ya he advertido.  
**

* * *

**"contentment"**

**(satisfacción)**

* * *

Sus besos eran pausados y sensuales, un perfecto reflejo de su esencia —_con calma, ella todo lo hacía con calma, para qué apresurarse, decía, con calma la vida se disfrutaba más_— esa disposición, esa confianza y seguridad en si misma, esa personalidad que demandaba atención.

Su esencia, aquello que había captado su atención indiscutiblemente.

Y saber que esa excepcional esencia permanecía igual en todo aspecto de su vida, que ella se expresaba con la misma pasión siempre —_especialmente, pensó Itachi, sonriendo con suficiencia, aquí conmigo_— era, bueno, lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Ella.

_Kasumi._

Su nombre, dicho en un susurro que apenas se alzaba por sobre el silencio que los envolvía, silencio que solo había sido roto por esporádicos suspiros de satisfacción, de placer, ahora era roto por una pequeña, pero indiscutiblemente femenina, risa.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta, labios presionados firmemente sobre el delicado cuello, ante su aparente alegría.

"¿Contento, Uchiha-san?"

El leve humor bajo su tono pudo haber pasado desapercibido, pero él era Uchiha Itachi, el hijo prodigio del Clan, y como tal había sido criado para sobresalir en todo. Incluso en algo tan pequeño como eso. Pero no dio ninguna respuesta verbal, solo volvió a enfocar sus atenciones en ella y su delectable cuerpo. En lugar de eso, su sonrisa se volvió altanera, aunque no estuviera a la vista de nadie, y presionó el cuerpo de la chica más sobre su cama.

_Esto_, Itachi sabía, era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

Ella separó sus piernas para acomodarlo mejor, rodeando su cintura con estas, y él no perdió tiempo en dejar que una de sus manos, aquella no sostenía su peso, correr a lo largo de su suave y tersa piel. Kasumi intentó suprimir el estremecimiento que sabía se avecinaba, pero Itachi siempre supo cómo sobresalir en todo lo que hacía, así que abriendo sus labios y dejando un húmedo camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, donde la camiseta que usaban la kunoichi cubría precariamente sus senos, mientras su mano libre acariciaba en interior de sus muslos y detrás de sus rodillas y en todas esa partes que la llevarían a la cima, no tardó en tener a la chica temblando incontrolablemente entre sus brazos.

De placer, porque todo entre ellos giraba en torno al placer.

"Kami… Itachi…"

Oírla gemir, de la misma forma calmada y sensual en la que hablaba, nunca fallaba en ponerlo a mil, hacer que su entusiasmo se disparara por los cielos y que sus caricias se volvieran más intensas y apasionadas. _Kasumi_. Dejando caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Itachi movió sus manos por los costados de su torso, ascendiendo lentamente mientras arrastraba la camiseta en el proceso. Sus labios volvieron a hacerse posesión de su cuello, sintiendo gran satisfacción al saber que mañana, ella tendría que cubrir su cuello para evitar que el resto de su escuadrón ANBU viera las marcas que sin duda ya se estaban formando.

Nadie podía decir que los Uchiha no sabían cómo complacer a una mujer.

Itachi movió sus labios en forma ascendente, en busca de su tan ansiado dulce, ambas manos en posición, listas para arrancar las pantaletas de la chica—cuando un ruido estruendoso y el leve temblor que sacudió la casa momentos después interrumpieron sus acciones. Ambos jóvenes se alzaron un poco sobre la cama, Kasumi reposando sobre sus antebrazos e Itachi sobre sus manos, sus cuerpos siguiendo en contacto solo de la cintura hacia abajo. Casi como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta de la habitación, escuchando atentamente el alboroto que había al otro lado de esta y, si sus sentidos no les fallaban, provenían de la habitación al final del pasillo.

La habitación de Sasuke.

"Qué demonios—"

Pero Itachi nunca llegó a terminar su frase pues en ese instante el sonido de una puerta azotándose contra la pared, seguido nuevamente por una sacudida en toda la casa, lo interrumpió. No más de un segundo después, los apresurados pasos del que seguramente era su hermano y enseguida—

"_¡Vuelve aquí, Uchiha, y enfrenta las consecuencias como un hombre!"_

—la dulce voz de Sakura-chan.

Seguramente su rostro le traicionaba por primera vez en años, mostrando su desconcierto, porque Kasumi volvió a reír, de esa manera que la hacía ver como solo una mujer común y no la peligrosa kunoichi que realmente era. Pero, bueno… era reconfortante saber que incluso ella, miembro del escuadrón especial ANBU, aún mantenía algo de aquella inocencia que le permitía ser tan despreocupada.

"No tienes idea lo gracioso que te ves ahora, Itachi."

Esta vez, notó el Uchiha, ella ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el humor que había en sus palabras, a lo que él solo alzó una ceja en respuesta.

Kasumi soltó una breve, pero melodiosa risa. "No creo que haya visto tanta expresión cruzar por tu rostro, Uchiha-san," hizo una breve pausa, como si no supiera la forma de expresar sus pensamientos. "Aunque… me intriga saber en qué pensabas para evocar tal expresión de ternura."

Esta vez fue su rostro el que cambió, yendo de una expresión seductora juguetona a una de absoluta dicha, sus facciones relajándose por completo y su mirada enterneciéndose. E inexplicablemente, Itachi sintió un extraño impulso de dejar a un lado su estatus de amantes platónicos y confesarle que era _ella_ la que invadía su mente hace unos segundos, que era _ella_ la que había evocado aquella expresión, que era _ella_…

"¿En qué piensas, Itachi?"

…uh.

Pero, nuevamente, antes de poder actuar sus impulsos, el estruendo proveniente del jardín los obligó a volver a la realidad, y todo el ambiente de ternura y dicha que los envolvía se desvaneció.

"_¡Sasuke, ya deja de escabullirte como una vil serpiente!"_

Oh, su tonto hermano pequeño pagaría por esto.

"_Hn."_

Kasumi sonrió con algo de resignación, pero además de la leve decepción que se podía apreciar en sus ojos, no parecía estar muy afectada al ver su tarde interrumpida. "Sasuke-chan está pidiendo _a gritos _que lo golpeen."

_"Te lo advertí la última vez, pero no…"_

Sin más que hacer, Itachi suspiró con pesadez y se levantó, sentándose a los pies de su cama. Sasuke definitivamente pagaría por esto. Sintió la cama moverse detrás de él y segundos después, Kasumi se sentó a su lado, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. En esa posición, se dedicaron a escuchar la ya-no-tan-ajena discusión entre la joven pareja de comprometidos.

"_Te compraré un nuevo par, así que ya deja de ser tan… molesta."_

_"Ese no es el problema, idio—"_

Cuando los gritos cesaron, una media sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, la cual solo se acentuó cuando, seguido del silencio, un grito aún más alterado se escuchó en todo el terreno Uchiha—de eso Itachi no tenía la menor duda.

"_¡SASUKE!"_

"Tu madre no se oye muy contenta. Me pregunto por qué."

"Creeme, no quieres saberlo."

Luego de un momento, él bloqueó los regaños de su madre —_los únicos regaños que recibía Sasuke de ella_— porque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Y es que, desde que su tonto hermano pequeño había formalizado su compromiso con Sakura-chan, estas situaciones ya eran comunes dentro de la mansión Uchiha; oír a la dulce Sakura-chan perseguir a Sasuke, solo para escuchar al chico decirle que le compraría 'un nuevo par' _(nadie en su familia necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que 'un nuevo par' significaba)_ y seguidamente la voz de su madre reprendiéndolo por su falta de… delicadeza.

Si, esto era casi pan de cada día.

"¿Esto sucede a menudo?"

Itachi no iba a contestar, porque la situación era bastante obvio por sí sola, pero recordó que Kasumi, de las veces que había visitado el territorio Uchiha, jamas se había quedado por el tiempo suficiente como para ser testigo de este ya-casi ritual entre su hermano y su adorable prometida.

"Si, ya es algo común."

Y era mejor así, contempló Itachi. Con la integración de los miembros del Equipo 7 al clan —_oficialmente y no_— y con la influencia que habían ejercido en Sasuke a lo largo de los años, el distrito Uchiha jamas había estado tan rebosante de vida, con sus residentes sonriendo y riendo a la par con Naruto y Sakura, disfrutando de la frescura que su excesiva alegría y espontaneidad traía a sus vidas.

"Me sorprende que Uchiha-sama haya permitido el compromiso," dijo Kasumi. "No es que Sakura-chan tenga algo de malo, de hecho, es muy respetada dentro del ANBU, muy talentosa, pero… como que su actitud no va con el resto del clan. No sé si me entiendes."

"Es demasiado alegre y extrovertida."

"Exacto."

Itachi observó en silencio mientras Kasumi recolectaba su ropa, notando vagamente que el alboroto en el jardín ya había finalizado. Trató de ordenar sus ideas, aun sintiéndose bajo los efectos placenteros de su previo encuentro, aunque no haya cumplido su cometido, antes de explicar la razón detrás del compromiso que, no solo a ella, dejo a gran parte del clan sorprendido.

"La verdad es que otou-san consideró la idea de un compromiso arreglado para Sasuke, dentro del mismo clan o posiblemente con la heredera de los Hyuuga," dijo, pausando brevemente ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica. "Pero para cuando la idea comenzaba a tomar forma, otou-san se percató de un pequeño inconveniente."

"¿Qué inconveniente?" insistió Kasumi, cuando fue aparente que él no ofrecería más información sin ser persuadido.

Pero como aún se sentía inexplicablemente relajado y… en paz, Itachi solo esperó hasta que ella estuviera sentada a su lado nuevamente antes de continuar.

"Sasuke ya estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de su compañera de equipo, aunque ni él ni Sakura-chan parecían percatarse de ello."

"Oh."

"Claro, otou-san estaba empecinado en seguir las tradiciones del clan o, por último, desposar a Sasuke con alguna kunoichi de algún otro clan importante de Konoha, pero okaa-san, quien ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke, se negó rotundamente a permitir que su pequeño niño cayera dentro de un compromiso arreglado."

"Ah, Mikoto-sama no es muy sutil al demostrar quién es el favorito."

Itachi no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapo de su boca ante tal comentario. "No, nunca lo ha sido."

Ahora que lo pensaba, Itachi se sorprendió al recordar que, en retrospectiva, el hecho que Sasuke se hubiera enamorado de Sakura-chan era responsabilidad de su padre. Porque había sido Fugaku quien, al ver que Sasuke era el miembro más joven dentro de los Uchiha en ser considerado un shinobi, decidió dejarlo formar parte de los equipos que Iruka-sensei formaba al final de cada graduación.

Se preguntó por un breve momento que diría su padre si supiera eso.

El repentino peso que cayó sobre su regazo lo trajo de vuelta al presente e Itachi se encontró con la agradable imagen de Kasumi sentada a horcajadas, lista y dispuesta para cualquier cosa, sonriéndole de esa forma que nunca fallaba en encenderlo.

Mostró una sonrisa altanera, dejando a sus manos vagar por los muslos de la joven. "Creí que te ibas."

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiéndose un leve roce de labios antes de contestar. "Si, pero sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarlo en este estado, ¿no lo crees?"

Y con esas palabras, él sintió como si cayera presa de su propio Tsukuyomi, porque con la sensación de déjà vu pesándole en el cuerpo, su mente se transportó a un momento en el pasado. A aquel momento en donde todo comenzó.

Cuando vio a Kasumi por primera vez, durante aquella misión en el País del Rayo.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

El sonido de metal contra metal resonaba en el claro, alzándose por sobre la incesante lluvia.

Itachi soltó un quejido, esquivando eficientemente el golpe de un kunai. Sin perder el tiempo y con un preciso movimiento, le quito la máscara a su oponente y dejó que sus ojos conectaran por breve momento, que fue suficiente para dejar a su contrincante inconsciente en el suelo. Una rápida mirada a sus alrededores le dijo que tres de sus objetivos ya no estaban presentes, pero que tampoco estaban muy lejos de ahí. Y en menos de un parpadeo, comenzó a asechar, saltando rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles.

_Maldición._

Tsunade-sama había estado en lo correcto en asumir que los ANBU enviados por Danzo en esta misión fueron enviados con la sola intención de eliminar al escuadrón ANBU que, se suponía, debían apoyar. Y mientras había logrado frustrar el acto de los miembros del Root, ya estaba sintiendo la ansiedad metérsele debajo de la piel al saber que dos de ellos perseguían a la persona más importante que debía rescatar.

_Sakura._

"Maldición."

Sabía que si hubiera sido cualquier otro shinobi, Tsunade-sama le habría perdonado la casualidad. Pero era _Sakura_, la chica que en unos pocos años se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para la Hokage, quien probablemente la consideraba como una hija. No solo eso, pero era la chica que había logrado ganarse el cariño de su hermano, y el de toda su familia, a quien él consideraba una hermanita más para fastidiar. No, no podía dejar que los malditos del Root la lastimaran.

Lo había jurado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Shisui; jamas volvería a permitir que lastimaran a su familia.

A lo lejos, vio las sombras de los ANBU restantes y apresuró el paso, ya sintiendo las consecuencias del uso en exceso de su Mangekyou Sharingan, pero no le prestó atención por ahora. Ya podría pedirle a la Hokage que revisara sus ojos cuando estuviera de vuelta en la aldea, y preferentemente con Sakura a salvo.

A pesar de tener su máscara puesta, no era difícil identificar a Sakura, y brevemente, Itachi se preguntó cómo había logrado ingresar al ANBU con su llamativo cabello, pero sus pensamientos dieron un alto repentino cuando vio a la pelirrosa caer al piso, la máscara cayendo segundos después de ella. Itachi maldijo internamente, y volvió a apresurar el paso, pero cuando vio a los otros dos ANBU preparándose para atacar y a Sakura cerrar sus ojos con resignación, supo que no llegaría a tiempo. Sintió el Mangekyou Sharingan prepararse para un ataque masivo, seguido del dolor que siempre acompañaba la técnica del Amaterasu, pero antes de poder liberarle, vio con sorpresa como uno de los ANBU hacia un giro inesperado e incrustaba su katana en el torso de su compañero.

La situación, pensó Itachi, mientras saltaba para terminar con el sufrimiento del ANBU herido, acababa de tornarse extraña. Luego de soltar el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, dio un salto cayendo frente a Sakura, quien estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, apenas consciente por la falta de chakra. Con el Mangekyou Sharingan aun presente en sus ojos, se volteó y adoptó una posición defensiva delante de la chica, su katana en mano, listo para luchar.

El ANBU restante se dejó caer frente a él, lentamente posicionó su ensangrentada katana en el suelo y luego alzó las manos en señal de rendición. "Tranquilo," dijo, "no voy a lastimarla. Y aunque no tienes motivos para confiar en mí, escucha mis palabras y empecemos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ella no está en condiciones de viajar, sus niveles de chakra son muy bajos y, en serio dudo que quieras que la novia de tu hermano contraiga hipotermia."

Eso definitivamente captó su interés y tras meditar sus opciones, que, en realidad, no eran muchas, asintió con firmeza. Enfundó su katana y con precaución, sus sentidos completamente alertas, alzó a Sakura en sus brazos y le indicó a la mujer, porque evidentemente lo era, que emprendieran su búsqueda. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una cueva, y luego de asegurarse que era segura y que estaba seca, comenzaron a prepararse a pasar la noche en vela.

Itachi depositó a Sakura con cuidado sobre el suelo, deseando tener algo, alguna manta para poder quitarle las ropas mojadas que no le ayudarían a mantener el calor corporal adecuado. Se giró y rápidamente comenzó a preparar la fogata, y una vez estuvo eso listo se percató que la mujer, que era más joven de lo que imaginó, se había quitado la máscara del ANBU y estaba ahora parada frente a él sosteniendo una manta.

"Esta algo húmeda, pero si la dejas cerca del fuego por un momento se secara, y estará lo suficientemente cálida para ella."

Tomó la prenda de sus manos y la estiró cerca del fuego. Luego volteó hacia Sakura y comenzó a desvestirla, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que su ropa interior no estaba tan mojada, y que solo bastaría dejarla cerca del fuego para que Sakura quedara completamente seca y recuperara su calor. Dios sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de esto, aunque comprendiera la necesidad de prevenir la hipotermia, no estaría para nada feliz. Suspirando con pesadez ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, volvió a enfocarse en lo esencial por el momento y, nuevamente, alzó a la chica en sus brazos y la depositó sobre la manta, cubriéndola enseguida con la misma.

Apenas dejó la prenda caer sobre su hombro, Sakura despertó, parpadeando muy lentamente, como si solo eso requiriera de mucho esfuerzo, y enfocó su vista en él. "¿Itachi-niisan…?"

No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dulce que se veía, como una niña pequeña, pero no tardó en responder, acariciando su cabeza con cariño. "Si, Sakura-chan. Vuelve a dormir."

"¿Y mi… equipo?"

"No te preocupes por ellos, Sakura-chan."

"Pero…"

"Shh, descansa."

Debido a la falta de chakra, Sakura no persistió más y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, cayendo ante el cansancio. Cuando volteó hacia el fuego, Itachi se percató que, sin decir palabra alguna, su otro acompañante había puesto la ropa de Sakura al fuego para que esta se secara. La joven no parecía importarle su insistente mirada, ni Itachi entendía por qué seguía observándola.

"Como ANBU, no deberías retirar tu mascara en presencia de otros que no sean de tu misma división o de la Hokage."

Ante sus palabras, ella solo sonrió. Una sonrisa desganada, que gritaba cansancio, pero era una sonrisa sincera, nada de lo que se esperada de un miembro del Root, huérfanos entrenados desde pequeños para no tener emociones. Esta joven sonreía como si lo hiciera a diario, con honestidad, como si realmente quisiera sonreír solo porque si en vez de sonreír por que la situación lo ameritaba. Le costaba creer que fuera un miembro del Root, pues los conocía a todos y ninguno había sido tan sincero en mostrar sus emociones, ninguno había _podido_. Tal vez Tsunade-sama había enviado a un ANBU regular, ¿y había olvidado decirle…?

"Si, Uchiha Itachi, soy un miembro Root del ANBU. Aunque parezca difícil de creerlo."

Itachi frunció el ceño, su cuerpo tensándose al instante _(y ¿en qué momento se había relajado?)_. La joven solo volvió a sonreír.

"No te alteres. Es obvio que conocería tu nombre; no eres precisamente alguien que pase desapercibido. Además que eres muy reconocido en la aldea."

Asintió levemente y luego enfoco su mirada en el fuego que había entre ellos. Restregó un poco sus ojos, sintiendo una leve molestia al haber activado su Mangekyou, pero estaba decidido a permanecer con el Sharingan listo en caso de que esta chica tuviera algún plan. Ya no tenía excusas para postergar la revisión de sus ojos.

"Me llamo Kasumi."

Itachi alzó su vista, viendo a la chica apoyada contra la pared frente a él, claramente exhausta; sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, pero la luz del fuego y el Sharingan le permitía ver claramente del dorado cautivante de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño al notar el camino que estaba tomando su mente, preguntándose ¿por qué demonios le importaba tanto el color de sus ojos o el color platinado de su cabellera o la forma en que su uniforme ANBU acentuaba su bien formada figura? Seguramente era el cansancio y ansiedad de volver lo antes posible a Konoha, incluso el estrés que sentía al saber que estuvo a punto de fallar en proteger a uno de sus seres queridos.

Era el cansancio, si eso tenía que ser, después de todo se había pasado la semana entera detrás del escuadrón del Root que había enviado Danzo. Era normal que, una vez que la adrenalina pasara, se sintiera agotado.

"La verdad… tengo mucho nombres… más de los que podrías imaginar, pero… Kasumi es el que más me gusta…"

La chica seguía hablando, pero Itachi no sabía que decirle. No que necesitara decir algo, a _Kasumi_ parecía no importarle recibir una respuesta; era como si estuviera en otro mundo, así con la mirada perdida entre las llamas.

"Ne, Itachi-kun," dijo animadamente, tanto así que dejó al Uchiha levemente desconcertado. "¡Tú puedes llamarme Kasumi!"

La sonrisa que le dio en ese momento fue tan sincera que le provocó una leve opresión en el pecho, sentimiento que lo dejó descolocado porque… bueno porque era la primera vez que se sentía así, por muy cliché que fuera.

Cuando ella dejó de hablar y parecía haberse dormido, a Itachi no le quedó otra que esperar a que pasara la lluvia para poder emprender el viaje de regreso a Konoha. Al cabo de dos horas, las nubes abrieron paso a un cielo oscuro pero estrellado. El sueño que había estado atentando con llevárselo se esfumó en cuestión de segundos e Itachi no tardó en despertar a los otros ocupantes de la cueva.

"Sakura," meneó el hombro de la chica, pero sin mucho éxito. "Sakura, despierta."

El tono severo que había adoptado su voz pareció lograr su cometido, porque Sakura despertó al instante.

"Ya… ya, estoy despierta… ¿Itachi-niisan?"

"Vístete," y enseguida fue a despertar a Kasumi.

Con la idea que todo lo que había pensado hace unas horas era producto del cansancio tanto mental como físico, no dudo en sujetar su brazo para despertarla. Mas el contacto de piel con piel envió una inexplicable y placentero sensación por su cuerpo. Sensación que pareció repetirse en Kasumi, porque abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró sorprendida. Ambos parecían estar congelados en su lugar, sus ojos inevitablemente atrapados en la mirada del otro.

"Ya estoy lista."

La suave voz de Sakura los sacó de aquel inexplicable momento y solo porque Itachi era inmejorable a la hora de mantener la calma, se levantó despacio y giró sobre el lugar. Era obvio que Sakura aún estaba muy cansada y su chakra apenas estaba por sobre el nivel de preocupación, pero no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Ya habría tiempo de descansar, porque estaba seguro que la Hokage le daría unos muy merecidos días libres a su aprendiz favorita.

Aun así, lo último que quería era que ella colapsara a mitad de camino. "¿Crees poder resistir hasta que lleguemos a Konoha? La verdad, Sakura."

Ella asintió. Y una vez Kasumi estuvo lista, comenzaron su camino de regreso.

No habrían avanzado más de veinte metros cuando llegaron a lo que había sido el campo de batalla horas antes. Sakura miró ansiosa sus alrededores, intentando localizar alguna figura familiar, pero lo único que había en el suelo eran los miembros del Root que él había acabado.

"Mi equipo…"

"Ya te lo dije, Sakura. Ellos lograron salir con vida cuando intercepte a los seguidores de Danzo."

Itachi no necesitaba ver para saber que Sakura tenía una expresión conflictiva en su rostro; la chica a veces tenía demasiado corazón para este estilo de vida.

"Tsunade-sama tenía razón."

"Sí."

Soltando un suspiro, Sakura retomó el camino. "Eso será un problema… Cuando el resto de la aldea se entere…"

"Van a rodar muchas cabezas."

Ambos, él y Sakura voltearon hacia Kasumi, quien estaba de pie junto a uno de sus compañeros (¿o quizás ex compañeros ahora?) de equipo, mirándolo con una expresión impasible. El hombre se movió un poco, claramente aún vivo, y sin previo aviso, una katana se incrustó en su pecho. Sakura soltó un sonido de sorpresa, mientras que Itachi solo alzó una ceja, cuestionando con su mirada.

Y aunque no esperaba respuesta, Kasumi lo sorprendió cuando le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarlo en este estado, ¿no?" y dicho eso, la joven giró su katana y el hombre a sus pies dejó de respirar.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Cuando su mente decidió volver a la realidad, Kasumi estaba muy ocupada besando su cuello y acariciando los músculos de su abdomen. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, algo que no desapercibido por su acompañante puesto que sintió claramente la sonrisa que ella presionó sobre su cuello. Esta chica sería su fin, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero claro, también estaba seguro que valdría la pena.

"Por un momento…" su murmullo fue casi inaudible, sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, ella se alzó en sus rodillas mientras sus labios recorrían un camino invisible hasta su objetivo, "…tu mente parecía estar en otro lugar."

"Hn…"

Ella mantuvo sus labios a solo unos milímetros de distancia, ambos respirando el mismo aire. "¿En qué… piensas, Itachi?"

Él sujetó su nuca con firmeza e impactó sus labios contra los de ella, y solo cuando fue claro que ella no intentaría romper el beso, la soltó de su agarre. Dejó a sus manos vagar por su delectable figura, su mano izquierda encontrando la derecha de ella y entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que la otra se ceñía a su esbelta cintura, recorriendo la expansión de su piel hasta encontrar el obstáculo de su ropa interior. Dos de sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la prenda, comenzando la tortuosa acción de removerla, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

Otra vez.

_"Aniki, la cena está servida. Apresúrate, porque okaa-san no está de buen humor."_

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron, rompiendo el beso lentamente en caso que la interrupción se fuera, pero no. Itachi gruñó internamente al sentir la presencia de Sasuke aun al otro lado de su puerta, esperándolo. Kasumi le echó un vistazo a la puerta antes de mirarlo a los ojos, una sonrisa divertida asomándose en su rostro. Itachi trató de disculparse por lo sucedido sin tener que usar palabras, y ella pareció entenderle, porque solo recibió un leve beso de su parte.

_"¿Aniki?"_

Ocultando su rostro en su cuello mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Kasumi sonrió, murmurando suavemente para que nadie más que él le escuchara. "¿Oíste eso, aniki? La cena está servida."

Soltando una pequeña risa, Itachi apretó sus caderas de manera afectiva antes de responder al llamado de su hermano. "Ya te oí, otouto. Bajo enseguida."

Con los pasos de Sasuke alejándose, el Uchiha mayor observó a su… compañera, quizás, pues no sabía cómo llamarle. Ellos nunca habían catalogado su relación. Kasumi se vistió rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba lista para partir.

"Será hasta la próxima," le dijo, con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto adoraba.

Tuvo el impulso de pedirle que se quedara a cenar. Sabía que sus padres sospechaban de algo, aunque no decían nada, especialmente su madre, que siempre le sonreía de manera cómplice cuando Kasumi se escabullía fuera de su propiedad, así que no creía que hubiera problemas.

Pero solo le devolvió la sonrisa, desde su lugar sentado a los pies de la cama. "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar."

Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Y con eso, Kasumi desapareció frente a sus ojos en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Me gustaría oir sus comentarios con respecto a este oneshot y Kasumi tambien. A pesar de no ser alguien que guste mucho de los OC, esta me gano :P Pienso seguir trabajando con esta linea de tiempo que he creado, no solo por la parte de Itachi, sino que seguir el camino mas directo de "Blame Tradition" con una secuela real.  
**

**Bueno, será hasta la proxima!  
**


End file.
